Another Light
by Katostraphy
Summary: My first story. A hitman named Max is very talented in his profession. All the mafia families want him on their side. So what happens when he is hit back while enjoying a new game he found? OC x Lux Rated Teen for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey Guys First Story And Before The Grammar Nazis Point Out I Am Typing Every Letter With A Capital In It Don't Worry This Is Just To Annoy And Will Not Be In The Actual Story. Just Had To Do It. I'm done with that now. By the way with may or may not be lore friendly. Likely not. Also depending on when and where keep in mind that I am writing from his stand point. (Things may seem blurry or childish.) My character is mine alone and the game is part of Riot Games (or rito whichever you prefer) Also yes this story is dark for awhile.**

Another Light

Chapter One: Origins

There I lay in a basket, alone, deserted without a guardian to watch over me. I am little above two years old I think, though I cannot even remember their faces. Menacing red eyes and cold crystal blue eyes. That is what I carry, the only link to a forgotten past.

Those thoughts had passed through ten years prior. Ten years I have changed into what no child should have. I have moved from foster home to foster home looking for happiness. All I ever found was a whole bunch of mean kids. Though, sometimes I seem to just "disappear" right in front of them. Though, if they go too far I close my eyes and I feel guardians watching over me. I open them and I find one or more children injured and the rest cowering in fear. I ran away, got involved in dark activities. At first I was just a delivery boy. Then the downfall came when I was called. What sat in front of me was a weapon of pure death. A silver, factory-fresh, pistol sat on top of my desk. It had the word "Light" in italics engraved on the slide. The slide was made purely out of silver and was beautiful in the light. I was to kill a man for a sin against the family I was a part of. I never found out what he did. He sat there bleeding out begging for mercy. So, I did the right thing and gave it to him. In the form of a bullet. I keep telling myself that he would have died anyways and I just ended it for him early.

**Six Years Later**

Days went and gone and I took more and more jobs. I became a threat to every other family in NYC. I ended up walking around armed since, they knew me when they saw me. I tried to conceal myself. I walked around with a trench coat that looked ridiculously big from an angle. It was always buttoned together to conceal what was underneath. I wore a ballistic vest which is normal at a time like this. Though the rest is a lot more concerning to the common person. I still kept "_Light_" since I had grown attached to the deadly pistol. Though, it does change as I change out parts here and there to improve or repair. I carried multiple knives that expand on toss and many shurikens which is stereotypical as myself am an Asian. Another day while I walk down the streets only to hear a loud _THUNK_. I wonder to myself what that is. Though before I realize it I am already on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up from my little misadventure to find myself laying on a couch. On the little coffee table in front of the couch is a letter. _Welcome to your new family. You will find that all of your belongings are still present on yourself. This is your new home and it is safe. You can request new equipment from the computer in the next room. -A mutual friend_

I groaned as that cannot mean good news. I check over myself and find that all of my "tools" are present and I walk over to open the door and leave. Of course it's locked. _Ah well nothing to do now then to enjoy myself as I am living virtually as a prisoner_. I walk over to the computer and sat down and booted it up. I had not have much experience with a computer as I never found enough time to use them. I saw the requisition icon on the desktop. _No need for that right now_. I found a contact icon, which of course says it is down at the moment. The third and final icon says "Play LoL". _Why not, it's not like there is not much else for me to do._ I clicked on it.

Hours passed and I thoroughly enjoyed the game and I started reading into the lore. I have played the champions Garen, Zed, Akali, Teemo, Zac, and Rengar. Garen seemed like a big oaf to me. If I was told to kill Teemo without pay I would do it anyways. Zac was by far the most menacing but, the most ridiculously funny. Rengar I found was basically a large kitty that liked red dots. Now Akali and Zed, they both stood out to me immensely. Zed wore a sort of robe under padding of armor. He had two arm blades that split into two more blades. Akali wore basically cloth so I assume she is assigned to stealth missions. The aspects of their eyes stood out the absolute most. As one has menacing red eyes and the other crystal pale blue.

I was in thought once again about how I could get out and back to my previous family, whom I have grown attached to, and begin looking for my mother and father. Though such promising thoughts were interrupted by a loud shattering of glass and a metal bullet passing through my vest and lodging itself into my rib cage. I lay there and take a mental check. My limbs were functional and when I tried mentally asking my ribs how they were doing on this fine day, they told me to fuck off. I was not bleeding too bad but, a sufficient amount of time had passed and I had blacked out.

I woke up in what looked like a hospital. I was in no shape to move and I wondered who or whom had brought me here. I also must have lost a lot of blood because I have turned BATSHIT CRAZY. Okay, first sign of being batshit crazy. A nurse the height of two feet. Sign two, she is furry. Sign three, she is blue. "Are you feeling alright?" asked the blue furry midget nurse. I took up my hands and to my wonderful discovery that they had not treated me. "Well, absolutely no" I said, "For many reasons, one it's because I have a fricking bullet stuck in me, two you are 2 feet tall and a midget with hairy issues, and three, did I mention I am still bleeding with a bullet stuck in me?" "Oh that puny thing?" the nurse said. "Puny?" I said, "Let's see how puny it is whenever you decide you are going to remove it from my ribs!" She, (and I hope it's a she), simply snapped her fingers and the bullet flew out of me. Though very sadly I flew out of me sideways instead of the way it came in. "F********************K" I yelled, "Your BATSHIT INSANE!" She merely giggled and snapped her fingers one more time. I felt a surge of energy and I watched as the new and old holes in my torso seemingly fold itself up. I looked to my right and noticed that we were on the first floor of thing insane hospital. So, I tested my limbs and sat up. She smiled at me and I did not smile back. I pulled out _Light_ and I shot the window cracking it and I jumped out and into the street.

And, considering my luck of landing in an insane hospital that contains wizards, a woman with a heavy accent told me to freeze. I slowly looked behind me without turning my entire body and looked at her. She was fairly tall and held a rifle that looked a lot more complicated than anything I have ever seen. "Turn around slowly with your hands up, I don't want to have to hurt you" she said. "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name Miss?" I said. "Caitlyn" she replied. "Well, Miss Caitlyn, I'm afraid I cannot come with you as it would be unwise." I said calmly. She was about to reply but, I snapped down and threw shurikens at her. Though I wish not to harm her as she is the first police officer that didn't shoot at me on sight. I pinned her feet to the floor and ran. I ran as fast as I could though, she yelled "Wait! Don't go there!" I ignored her of course though, considering my luck I should have stopped. I stepped on something round and I looked down to see my foot levitating. It slowly revealed itself as a mushroom. Part of me froze as I related that mushroom to the one from Teemo. _That is ridiculous that is only in a videogame_. Of course as my SPECTACULAR luck holds the mushroom explodes and I am sent through the air into a stream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I groaned as I woke up with more bruises than I would've liked. I looked around and I assumed that I ended up in a jail cell. That or an interrogation room. The doors swung open, creaking as it went. In came a very angry looking Caitlyn. I looked down and I saw several rips in her purple dress. _If she is a police officer and is wearing a dress, she is either crazy or confident. Maybe both?_ I gave her a smile and said a polite hello because, as far as I know torture is not allowed in the U.S. She returned a cruel smile and punched me right in my gut. It did not feel great with bruised ribs, possibly broken, and the vest did nothing to help. That or she just hits really, really hard. _This is going to take awhile, hopefully without her killing me in the process_.

Ended up that as long as I didn't talk like a smart ass she would not basically falcon pawnch me to the next city over. Apparently from my perspective this is not something someone would put this much effort into for a prank. So, I am now in Runeterra and am sitting in an old abandoned interrogation room that this lovely sheriff just loved to put me in. This is not hard for me to believe as a furry midget has removed a bullet through the wrong way and sewn me up without even touching me. That, and that bastard Teemo. "Look I came from New York and I was shot and I passed out from blood lost." I said, "I just want my gun, _Light, _and to leave. I am not going to cause any trouble unless that mafia shows up again." I guess she either really trusted me or she thought she could snipe me wherever I walked. _With that rifle? Yeah, she could snipe one of my balls off if she wanted to._ "Ah, and one more thing sheriff." I said, "Can I hunt that bastard Teemo down legally?" Caitlyn simply laughed and told me to go right ahead as nobody likes that furry bastard anyways. I smiled and headed out.

I climbed the stairs to the nearest windows to see an enormous city sprawled out in front of me. Yordles (as Caitlyn had told me) scurried along, Heimerdinger (as he is recognizable by his huge head) came up to me and asked me where Caitlyn is. I told him where and then as politely as can be, he asked me why do I look like that. I recoiled in shock and pulled up a mirror to myself. I never paid any attention to my looks as I thought they were unimportant. I also never bothered because, I thought I would look fucking ugly. A/N: Fugly? Fuckly? Turns out I am an Asian at nearly 6 feet tall and have one blood red eye and one cold blue one. I have a toned body from my line of work and overall, I thought I had quite the face. _As long as you don't get a bullet in it by the time you get home_. As my luck holds a bullet flies into the window and nicks my ear as I grab Heimerdinger and run back down to find Caitlyn for backup.


End file.
